makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Felicia
Bio Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. However, getting to stardom was an uphill battle for Felicia due to the increasing prejudice towards Darkstalkers in general. Despite this, she is very friendly and believes that one day Darkstalkers and Humans may live in peace with each other. Movelist Skill Cards *Toy Touch: Felicia swipes low, which can hit a downed opponent or even serve as a mini launcher. *Kitty Slash: Felicia stands her whole body on her tail and kicks forward with her feet claws for a long range attack that can cancel into a special. *Wall Grab: Press back while in the air and near the edge of the screen "wall" and Felicia will grab onto the edge of the screen momentarily before sliding down to the ground and bouncing toward your enemy. *Rolling Buckler: Felicia quickly rolls towards her opponent. Its follow-up is determined by the button pressed: light for a low punch, medium for a sliding kick, and hard for a rising slash. *Cat Spike: Felicia charges forth with a leaping slash. The Hard version causes a ground bounce. *Delta Kick: Felicia jumps upwards with a rising kick and dives down for two additional kicks. *Sand Splash: Felicia crouches down and kicks ki-enhanced sand at her opponent. *Hell Cat: Felicia grabs her opponent at the ankles with her claws then scratch-swings herself around them until reaching their head before throwing them. *Cat & Mouse: Pressing an attack button with the launcher button will have Felicia charge forward while going towards the screen, temporarily making her invincible to attacks as well as allow her to get behind the opponent if close enough. Spell Cards *Hyper Sand Splash: Felicia crouches down and kicks off a huge continuous wave of sand that goes very fast and covers the entire ground of the screen, so it can hit anyone who is behind her. *Dancing Flash: Felicia rolls into a ball and when she connects, she does a barrage of attacks, ending with a slash uppercut. Last Word *Please Help Me!: Felicia summons a cat to pounce on her opponent and if it connects, a mob of Felicia's cat-girl friends rush out and pummel the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Felicia jumps out and does a “Ta-da” pose and says “Up on stage is Felicia!” *Taunt: She does a little paw swipe and says “Nyan.” *Victory Pose: She does a short dance and notices a butterfly which she then chases. Winning Quotes I am Felicia, the biggest Catgirl Musical Star in the world! You wouldn’t happen to have any catnip on ya? I’ll settle for some tuna… Singing, dancing, kicking your rear end… I have all the traits of a superstar! I don't know if I have nine lives or not... And honestly, I don't want to chance it finding out! Vs. Self: Looking at this I just realized….I need a makeover after this. Vs. Morrigan: You dance alright Morrigan, but you definitely need some practice. Now watch me. Vs. Hsien-Ko: Hi Lei Lei! How’s has it been? Oh, my crew has been fine. How about your sister? Vs. B.B Hood: Now apologize to Jon Talbain before I scratch you up again! Vs. Demitri: Oh, hi Demitri. I almost forgot that you existed. You haven't bothered anyone recently. Vs. Jon Talbain: C’mon, Jon. This whole feud will blow over soon, I promise! Vs. Chris, Jill and Wesker: Hey, I’m no mutant! I’m a perfectly normal cat girl! Vs. Juri: You know that hair cut is pretty neat looking. I might try that some……..Why are you licking your lips at me? Vs. Ryu and Akuma: There's more to life than fighting, you know. You should lighten up and enjoy it! Vs. Zero: What kind of brush and shampoo do you use? My hair always seems to get messed up….. Vs. Captain Commando: I'm the second most popular Darkstalker? Wow, I have more fans than I thought! Vs. Ruby Heart: Say Ms. Heart? When we are done here, can I have my next show on your ship? Vs. Megaman, Roll, Rumia, Wriggle, Nitori, Koishi and Sonson: Oh, you're just so adorable! Vs. Phoenix Wright: You're a lawyer who fights for justice and with papers and shouts? I really have seen it all. Vs. Jin Saotome: Arieta? I'm not familiar with that name... Vs. Viewtiful Joe: You move like you're in a movie! You know, I was thinking about going into that industry myself! Vs. Arthur: You know, being without clothes isn't all that bad. Just look at me. Vs. Dante: So you say I'm the most stylish demon woman you've met so far? Thanks, but I'm a catwoman, not a demon. Vs. Sakura and Dan: Hey, I’ve heard that your friends with a cool green guy named Blanka right? Vs. M. Bison: You want me to be one of your dolls? Uhhh…..No thank you….. Vs. Chun Li: So you work with children, too? Yeah, they can a pain sometimes, but in the end it’s all worth it. Vs. Guile: So this Cammy girl…She likes cats? Can I meet her? Vs. Remilia and Flandre: You’re a vampire? You look more like Morrigan/Lilith. Vs. Cirno: Brr! Maybe I should try wearing clothes for a change! Vs. Mystia: Wow! You’re a really good singer! Wait… why do I feel so lightheaded now? vs. Kagerou: Oh, your a werewolf? Do you know Jon Talbain? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: So what exactly is a shrine maiden? Is it anything like a nun? Vs. Alice: You still play with dolls? No, I’m not judging you, but you know you might need to grow out of it soon. Vs. Amaterasu and Momiji: Sorry if I got a little carried away there. It's the whole cats and dogs thing, ya know? Vs. Tron and Marisa: You should know that stealing is wrong! If my mother were here, she'd really punish you and good! Vs. Frank West and Aya: Would you mind taking my headshots? I'm thinking of branching out from musicals to film. Vs. Yukari: Aw, you have a little cat girl and a fox girl? How Cute! Vs. Tenshi: You caused this because you were bored? Why don’t you take up a hobby like singing? Vs. Dr. Wily: Ow….I think hitting that metal pod hurt my claws! Vs. Shantae: Thanks for the dance lessons! These moves should be quite helpful! Vs. Cammy: Hmm? Hey how come you were leering at my ears and tail the whole time? Vs. Tessa: Uh…oh hey? I think I remember you….I think…you look so familiar. Vs. Satori: Oh, so you have a pet catgirl? Neat! Vs. Firebrand: Hey, don't try to burn off my fur! Vs. Medicine: What's your deal? I know humans are flawed, but that's no reason to keep attacking them. Vs. Anakaris: So I heard that Egyptians worshipped cats. Is that true or not? Vs. Yumemi: Okay, even cats have their sense of personal space. Vs. Amingo: Scratch posts shouldn't be able to scratch back. Vs. Nue: So Byakuren accepts Darkstalkers to her temple? Sorry, I can't go, but maybe Jon would be interested. Vs. Kogasa: You sure you're not in the circus? Vs. Spencer: I don't wanna be petted like that! Vs. Hina: Is it true that they say cats attract bad luck? Vs. Masamune: You use your swords like claws? That’s so cool! Vs. Kasen: I can already speak human, you know. Vs. Seija: Why can’t girls like you have decent ambitions, like stardom? Vs. Ken: You have a family? Wow! Congratulations! Vs. Murasa: Imagine all the cats that were on the ships you sank! They’d be really aggravated! Vs. Nick: You and Annie want tickets to my next concert? Vs. Seiga: You sure don’t have a nice way to convince people. Vs. Nero: You have a girlfriend? How cute! Ending (Felicia is seen sitting with Morrigan, Jon Talbain, Demitri and Hsien-Ko at the Hakurei shrine.) Jon: Congratulations, Felicia! You defeated Fafnir and saved our worlds! Felicia: Oh shucks, it was nothing…. Demitri: Hmmpt...It should have been me that defeated Fafnir... Morrigan: You know…I think we should have some sort of celebration…. Felicia: I got it! (Felicia is now seen performing on a stage with the Prismriver sisters in front of thousands of people.) Felicia: Thank you so much! You’ve been a wonderful crowd tonight! Audience: YAY! Felicia: I’d also like to give a special thank you to the Prismriver sisters for volunteering to perform with me! We’re going to finish off this show with the song many of our Touhou friends know, Bad Apple! Lyrica, hit that keyboard! Lyrica: You got it, Fe! Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters